


Revenge

by swtalmnd



Series: Bridge the Gap [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, They're Playing Boner Chicken, Writin' Dirty 2019, everybody wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony gets a little revenge for the nuzzling, but everybody wins in the end.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> No one actually minds the touching here, they're just being idiots about it all. Just, you know, fyi.
> 
> I'm apparently writing a lot of tiny sequels to things this month, so, uh, enjoy? Writin' Dirty has made me embrace brevity but also long for wordy porn.

The first time it happened, Bucky assumed it was an accident. Tony's hand brushed across the curve of his ass in passing when he went to greet yet another potential benefactor for the charity, but Bucky was too well-trained to react outwardly so it passed unremarked.

The second time, Tony gave him a wink afterward, and Bucky understood. It wasn't clumsiness; it was revenge.

"Two can play at this game," Bucky muttered, and started touching right back. He knew Tony liked his cybernetic arm, so he slid those metal fingers anywhere he could get away with -- and being an ex-assassin, he could get away with a lot of touching no one else noticed.

"You're going to be the death of me," said Tony, when Bucky managed to graze the man's entire front while reaching past him for a pair of drinks.

Bucky smirked. "This time, you started it," he pointed out.

Tony laughed and checked his expensive watch. "Twenty more minutes or so, and we can go back and finish it."

Bucky's eyes and pants both got a little bit hotter. Then Tony looked him up and down like he was a buffet, and they got a lot hotter. "Oh, it is _on_ ," he growled.

"Put the glare bear stare away, now," teased Tony, taking the drink in Bucky's metal hand, fingers gliding along the sensitive metal of his inner wrist. "We wouldn't want Fury to worry."

"I'd say Fury can suck my dick, but it's got a prior engagement," said Bucky, low enough that only Tony could hear.

Tony nearly snorted champagne.

Bucky smirked and took a sip of his own. When someone else walked up wanting a piece of Tony, Bucky went back to his campaign of intimidating them and teasing Tony. Champagne gone, he leaned in to ask, "Another drink?" and then added, lips barely moving, "Or my dick?"

Tony swallowed and handed off his glass. "Martini, please," he said, eyes twinkling, "Dirty."

"My favorite," said Bucky, heading for the bar. He had no idea what Tony intended to do with him, but for once, he wanted to find out.

The wait for drinks made it easier to keep his dick in neutral, and his resting murderface gave nothing away as he watched Tony charm some predatory old man. Tony looked so good in his fashionable tux with its standout touches of color, and Bucky wondered how he'd managed to be the one lucky enough to take the man of the hour home.

He hoped he remembered enough about sex not to disappoint.

"Heya, doll, got you somethin' dirty," he drawled, putting on the charm despite putting his gleaming metal hand pointedly between Tony and the man leaning in way too close.

Tony took the martini with a wink. "My favorite."

The man took it for the dismissal it was, and Bucky said, "Can we go yet?"

Tony laughed and gave him bedroom eyes. "Yeah, Bucky Bear. Let's go bridge the generation gap."

**Author's Note:**

> "Glare bear stare" came from someone in one of my slack groups and I don't remember who because I'm terrible. Sorry, darling. You know I adore you anyway.


End file.
